


Catering

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Affection, Cosplay, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Making Love, Making Out, Married Couple, Married Sex, Morning Sex, Parenthood, Romance, Safer Sex, Sex on Furniture, Shower Sex, Tenderness, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly and Dan are suffering from post-convention exhaustion.  Morning Afters are good for fixing that, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another sequel to my fic [The Present](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7317355) and its mini-sequel [Pisces Aquarius Rising is a very Good Sign](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6371221/chapters/16775902) and this is basically shameless fluff whoo.

The first thing Holly did on arriving back at the house was dial Brian and Ross’ number. She smiled to herself as Dan pecked the back of her neck and started racing around the house turning on lights and kissing the dogs and cats and birds hello. Once upon a time he was a roamer and once upon a time the first thing she’d do after coming back from a con was commune with the birds. Now she rushed home to call her ex-husband to check in on the baby she’d had with one of her best friends, who was probably playing with the baby HIS husband had had with his ex-wife. 

Their family was very modern, she realized suddenly. And very weird.

Brian sounded exhausted when he finally picked up; apparently his daughter had taught Sarah how to scream to get what she wanted, and what she wanted was to hear was her father sing Dinosaur Laser Fight one more time.

“Tell Dan the next time I see him I’m going to sew his lips shut.”

Dan wandered into the living room with a bowl of Frosted Flakes and Feathers perched on his index finger. “Brian says hi and he loves you.”

“Eat a dick, Bri,” Dan said around a mouthful of cereal.

“That is not what I said, Holly,” Brian said flatly. “Anyway, your child is asleep, and so is mine, and the only thing I want to do is take a nice, hot bath. You owe me.”

“Hey, mister, we traded fair and square,” she said. And they had – she and Dan had taken both of the girls when Brian and Ross went to Australia for two weeks back in April, and they in turn had agreed to watch the girls during the LA Comic Con. NSP had booked a concert for the weekend, so she supposed it wasn’t really fair – then again Brian and Ross had shown up late to the gig, glassy-eyed and enthralled and with the babies in Barry’s capable hands, so no, she supposed the trade was a fair one after all. It had gone swimmingly for both Dan and Holly anyway; she had played band wife for half the weekend and Dan had been a perfectly good helpmate during the Tweethearts meetup and the Commander Holly Plays panel. On the last day they’d strolled around the con floor hand in hand in cosplay, blissfully blending in with the rest of the fans. In fact, Dan was still wearing his Jon Snow togs, and she was still in a floor-length white-blonde Daenerys Targaryen wig and the accompanying flowing pale blue dress and undercorset.

“You didn’t have to listen to Ross snore on a plane for ten hours,” Brian grumbled.

Then in the background Ross was yelling, “is that Holly? Shit, put me on!”

“Why are you yelling in my ear?” There was mumbling and laughter as Brian handed over his cellphone. “Hey, Hol, your poop monster is sleeping on my chest!”

“Don’t wake her up,” she demanded.

“I won’t. But she missed you today. She didn’t miss Dan tho…Tell him that…you’re telling him, right?”

“Ross says hi,” she told Dan.

“Fuck off, Ross!” said Dan, taking his now-empty cereal bowl into the kitchen and Feathers back to his cage.

“He says hi back,” she said.

“You’re no fun,” Ross groused. But he was pleasant as they exchanged plans for the rest of the week. Holly heard Dan shuffle about in the background, was vaguely aware of him using the downstairs bath. Ross finally decided to hang up.

Brian took the phone back. “We’re going to have ice cream. And by that I mean lick ice cream off of each other’s faces. Noice, right?”

“I didn’t want to picture that,” Holly sighed. “Night, boys.” 

“Goodnight, Commander Holly,” they sarcastically chorused as they hung up. 

Holly sighed and put the phone back in its proper place, searching for Dan. She admitted that the alone time they’d planned for the evening sounded like a lot of fun in theory but in actuality she was bone-tired. Exhausted enough to want to call off the sex they’d planned for the past week, which made her feel guilty even though Dan would never complain if she needed to.

“Dan!” she called, rounding toward the back door and the bird coops. She did a quick check to make sure Ross and Brian had fed the animals, and they’d done as she requested. “DAN!”

His giggle telegraphed his position two seconds before he wrapped his arms around her from behind and tugged her backward into his tall frame.

She oofed before they kissed, but the sudden grab was made worthwhile by the silky brush of Dan’s cheek on hers. “You shaved,” she smiled when the kiss broke, brushing her fingers over his chin. 

“Mmm hmm. Know you like original recipe Dan instead of like, crusty scrub two-day old Dan.”

She shook her head. “But I love all of the Dans,” she said. “Wanna come upstairs?”

He nodded. Her fingers slid into his oversized grip easily, and he followed her path in silence, turning lights back off as they climbed. The bedroom was as they had left it three days ago, and when Dan kicked the door closed and she realized they were alone at last it was a soul-deep relief. 

His next kiss was a tiny peck that whispered against her lips as his fingers busied themselves unpinning the wig from her actual hair. That took some doing; he struggled and cursed until he could gently lift it off and away. She kissed his cheek in reward for his effort, then tugged on the hem of his tunic and overcoat. Dan got the hint, raised his arms and let her slip it off his body. He unlaced her corset as she finished working on his belt, and when the boning finally gave and let her breathe she huffed out a sigh. 

Dan frowned. “Does it hurt?”

“I feel a little raw,” she admitted. “Must have left it on for too long.” 

Dan made a soft sound of worry and turned around, digging through the bedside drawer until he found a bottle of aloe lotion. She lifted her dress up and took off her bra.

There were indeed a few raw marks on her, and Dan automatically took her hand and settled her on the bed before daubing the abrasions. 

Holly watched his hands work their magic on her in silence. They were as big as ever, as gentle as ever, and she fell into his trusting touch.

“Baby?” 

“Mmm?”

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” 

She smiled. “All the time.”

“I don’t say it enough, though. Not as much as I want to, which is like with every other breath. Endlessly.” She made a soft sound of happiness and let her nails crackle gently through Dan’s hair as she pushed it back behind his ears.

Dan kissed her once between the breasts before crawling onto the bed beside Holly. Divested of hose and sword and shoes, he helped with her clothing until they were both in their underclothes. Then she rested her head on his shoulder.

He pressed his lips to her forehead. “We’re so picking this up in the morning,” he mumbled,

“But…”

“You’re all sore, baby. And we’ve got a kickass six month old to pick up in the afternoon. We’ve gotta rest up or I’ll fall asleep mid-bone.”

She kissed the corner of his jaw. Honestly, it took a lot of effort just to squirm under the covers and click off the light. But then she felt Dan wrap his arms and legs around her and felt anchored and safe, enough to let go and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn comes.
> 
> ((So do they))

Holly woke up in the morning to the sound of the shower running. Dan is singing softly, the same four bars of Janey’s Got a Gun over and over again. She lingered in bed for a second or two more, letting the music wash over her before the pressure in her breasts forced her to get up.

It took her fifteen minutes, and by the time she’d expressed herself and tossed the excess milk into the freezer the dogs and cats were begging for treats. She fed them all, then tossed on her overalls to quickly check on the birds. Everything, to her relief, was still in working order – and by the time she’d washed her hands and put her clothing away, Dan was still upstairs singing, though by now he’d move on to the chorus. She smiled and stripped off her underwear as she went upstairs, ditching the clothing in the laundry basket before entering the steamy room.

Dan was using a bar of soap as a microphone, and he was actually gesturing, the tips of his fingers poking up over the top of the shower, as he hit every note. Holly crossed her arms over her breasts and raised an eyebrow. “Room for me?”

“Gah!” Dan squawked. He blushed and held out the soap. “I was worried you weren’t coming up,” he admitted. “I was planning on jerking it.”

“To the sound of your own voice?” She declined to get closer.

“I’m not that vain!” he protested, but allowed her into the sanctity of the shower. His gaze grew soft as she approached, and then Dan gently embraced her. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him and he had to hunch slightly, but they made contact, and when his tongue poked for entry against her lips they parted.

Holly had missed this, and when he tried to pull back she let out a moan of displeasure. Dan’s grin was cocky as he lathered up the soap and she was enveloped in the scent of ginger beer and spice cake. 

The soap they’d picked up at the last Ren Faire smelled delicious and lasted forever – and the lather was silky as he gently soaped her neck and shoulders, then slid his hands down her arms and up their insides. Eventually his palms found her breasts and she shivered as the contact rolled sparks through her.

“Are you sore still?” he worried.

She nodded. She was admittedly less sore than she would have been had Sarah been recently chewing on her nipples but they still ached from the pump. “Only a little. Just be gentle with them.” It was a silly request; a gentle Dan was a redundancy. His palms were soft against her flesh, eager and gentle, and her nipples responded in spite of the way they ached.

Holly sighed and backed herself against Dan’s grip, letting him play with her while he murmured wordless sounds of pleasure. The excuse of the soap had begun to wash away under the spray, and Holly wordlessly ground herself backwards against Dan’s half-hard cock. 

He moaned, rutted softly against her back while she happily ground herself against him. “Spread out a little,” he mumbled against the top of her head. She hesitated. “I’ll hold you up, I promise.”

Holly bit her bottom lip and carefully scooted her feet further apart. Her thicker thighs pressed into Dan’s longer, thinner limbs, and she watched the suds cascade toward her toes as he slipped a hand down her belly.

“I missed you so much,” Dan breathed against the top of her head. 

“We just spent…” she tried to say, but he cut off any semblance of rational thought when he brushed the tip of his finger against the dark tuft of her pubic hair. Holly shuddered; her hips bucked against nothing as he gently teased her labia apart. Leaning back into Dan’s form, he wrapped his free arm a few inches beneath her ribcage. Holly just leaned into his shoulder and let him stroke her clit in a light, almost frustratingly gentle way.

“So soft,” he crooned, kissing her intermittently, rocking her against his chest. Holly’s own motions kept rubbing Dan against the small of her back, and she could feel the heat of him, the sicky-slippery wetness of his flesh. She reached back to brace herself against his thigh, half-drifting away in the steamy heat. The more direct his stimulation became the weaker her legs grew, and when they buckled Dan pressed her against him, taking away his fingers to hold her still.

“I um….” he murmured against the top of her head. “I think I forgot to wash my back.”

Her eyes flicked up toward his face as she sighed. “Y’have the sponge?”

He grinned. “Use your hands?”

She sighed and reached for the hands splayed to her middle, gently spinning Dan around. His back was very long and very deprived of touch; Dan kept yelping and hissing as she found sensitive spots that had long been neglected by her fingertips. Holly murmured her assurance, nuzzled the soft skin of his back as she slid hands down the soft curves of his hip and over his buttocks. 

These filled her hands, smooth and flat as they were, and Dan shuddered as she massaged the flesh. He yielded to her touch, leaned against the shower wall as she slid the tips of her fingers down the backs of his thighs, skating them upward, gently, toward his balls….

“I’m gonna turn around.”

“You’ll break your neck!” she protested. But Dan was eager to do so, and in the resultant flailing of limbs he managed to turn face-up, leaving her eye-level with his erection.

Well. She hadn’t married ‘Danny Sexbang’ for his subtlety. And he hadn’t married her for her lack of creativity. Which was why Holly sat back on her heels and stared at his cock as it bobbed and twitched before her. 

Dan stared down at her, wiggled his eyebrows, which only made Holly look up at him quizzically. “Were you waiting for something?”

“Hol…”

“We could practice our scales if you like..”

 _”Hol!”_ She deliberately exhaled against the underside of his cock, which made Dan’s thighs quiver. 

“Ohhh….Did you want this?” She deliberately kissed the tip of his cock and sat back.

 _”Hol…y!”_ He squirmed. “Baby that’s not even close to fair!”

“All’s fair in love and bj’s!” she said brightly, and took the head of his cock into her mouth. 

She felt a number of things happen at once. Dan’s thighs quivered under her palm. His fingertips wove lightly through her hair. His breath heaved and sawed quietly as she explored him with her tongue. 

He put up with her teasing for a surprisingly long stretch of time, but when she pushed it by cupping and gently rubbing his balls he cried uncle. “That’s super way too much,” Dan shivered, carefully pushing her fingers away. “I’ll fall over and hurt us both.”

“Aww. I was just getting started…”

He shook his head. “Come up and I’ll do your back and get your hair. I wanna finish up on solid ground.”

She agreed, if only because she didn’t want him to smack himself against the fixtures. The kiss that followed was a bit desperate and awkward, but Dan managed to get her spun around when it broke, lathering her shoulders and back, down her sides and up each arm and finally into her hair.

He was much gentler with her than she was with her own body; more thorough too, and didn’t need to kneel with his long arms and fingers at work. They played with the curves of her hips and stroked her behind. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, princess.” Then, dropping an octave lower, lips against the top of her head and hand cupping her mons, he added, “God, I love your ass.”

The words made Holly explode into laughter. “My ass?”

He pouted and tickled her between the legs. “I’m trying to pitch woo to you!” That just made her laugh harder. “Stop! Your butt is super sweet,” he insisted, but she only shook the shower water from her hair. The kiss she gave him telegraphed how her affection lay, affection he reciprocated by turning his head so she kissed his lips instead of his jaw next time.

His wandering hands found their way between her legs for a scant moment, just enough to tantalize her, before finding shampoo. He was much less thorough with her locks than he had been with her body, and complained as she tried to scrub his hair clean in turn, feeling it crackle dry and rough to her fingertips. 

He reached for the taps, spun them and shut the shower off – when she pulled back the door and they stepped into the morning air together they gasped at the sudden blast of slightly-colder breeze.

Dan handed her a towel from the shelf by the door, took one of his own and together they tried to dry as much of their upper bodies as they could reach. Soon she knelt again at Dan’s feet and, patting his thighs, let her lips brush and tease at his cock again. 

“You’re going to get jizz up your nose if you keep that up,” Dan said.

She smiled. “I’ve had worse in there.”

“Holly,” he begged when she hesitated, holding out a hand and pulling her to her feet. She felt nothing but warm skin and his lips on her neck as he tried to scoop her up and place her on the edge of the sink. 

“Tried” was the operative word; he almost lost his grip and she ungracefully balanced herself against his chest while he sat her there. But at last she was displayed before him, with her palm splayed and her fingers spread against warm flesh; she nuzzled him, chest hair tickling her nose, as Dan patted her hair and upper arms dry, lingering for a second on her breasts and the curve of her stomach.

Then he was on his own knees before her. Dan’s hands cupped her thighs and pulled them apart. Parting her legs was a relief; Holly felt so swollen she ached. Yet still it was embarrassing to expose herself to Dan this way even after two plus years of marriage; he could see everything from that angle, and her instinct was to squeeze her thighs shut against his eyes.

But he shook his head at her attempt, sliding his hands between her legs and gently separating her knees. “Spread,” he encouraged. 

Holly actually flushed a bit. Dan was sweet and mild as a pond most days. But when it came to pleasuring her he was dead-on serious. 

Holly did as he requested.

Dan silently devoured her with his eyes, hands kneading her thighs until she relaxed and he cupped her buttocks and tugged her toward his mouth. She braced herself back against the vanity as his tongue traced her folds and plunged through into her warm, soft opening. Holly started against his grip; Dan held onto her by her tand nuzzled her with his cheeks, tongue thrusting into and out of her, back and forth, little lavishing sweeping motions that slid back up toward her clit. He lapped at it rapidly and her heart nearly stopped.

Holly started sweating; her fingers laced through his hair and tried to pin him to her clit but Dan dodged it to kiss at her labia. Desire ached and surged through her, from nipple to clit. Did she want to come here? If she did she might lose her balance and crack her head against the mirror.

“Dan,” she said once, firmly, and he flew back, lips shiny and eyes starry. 

“Firmer ground?” he asked, taking her hands and helping her off the sink. She nodded as he guided her back down the hallway to their room.

At least this time he hadn’t tried to pick her up.

Confronted by the decision between bed, floor and rocking chair, Dan quickly slipped around her and flopped down onto the chair, legs spread out. “Thy chariot awaits, milady.”

Holly chuckled, and tried to figure out how to accomplish the position without breaking their necks. He held the chair steady while she climbed onto it carefully; he rocked it back and she leaned against his chest as she reached to position him.

“Is this OK? Do you need lube or…” He trailed off as she kissed him and, when she let go, then brushed his lips down length of her shoulder. “Oh God – wait – we should get a condom.”

“Oh,” she moaned. Her IUD had been out for months now, wouldn’t be put back in until she was done nursing. Dan hadn’t complained at all about having to go back to condoms, and the one risk they’d taken several months ago had panned out well for them. Holly tilted her head and considered her options.

“Want to put it in my butt?”

“We’d still need lube.” She groaned and got off the chair to hunt through the drawers. 

“Why do we still have bags of Skittles in here?” Dan’s dick, still hard, quivered slightly as he laughed and draped an arm over his eyes. 

“Didn’t I totally make a Holly sundae a few months ago?” 

That just made her blush harder as she fished out the condoms and a small vibe from the drawer. He stared at her breasts as she returned to him, handing over the condom and strapping the vibe to her index finger. Watching him put the condom on from that angle was an odd experience, but once he’d unrolled it she climbed back into position, thighs trembling against the uneven ballast beneath her.

“I love you,” he sighed as she parted her labia with the tip of his cock.

“You too,” she mumbled, shifting her hips to fix the angle. Then she was slipping down over him.

The sensation of being opened and filled combined with the intimacy of their closeness, of the look in his eyes as she ground herself against the base of him and took her breath away. Dan’s lips whispered against her temple, the words all beautiful nonsense that meant too much to her. Holly kissed his adam’s apple and settled her legs around his slim hips, hands brushing his collarbone and chest. For now it was enough to have done it and feel the quiver of him against her flesh.

He pulled back a bit, cupped her cheek, looked down into her eyes and rested his forehead against hers. They were as close as two human beings could be and yet she ached for more. Sex with Dan was always an almost unbearably intimate act; he liked being close, liked watching her face, was super attuned to every noise she made. As she cautiously squeezed him she remembered that she’d been too overwhelmed to make much of a noise once upon a time. 

Holly’s posture softened under Dan’s kisses; her spine felt like it was melting as she rose experimentally up an inch and down again. Dan cupped her behind and gently helped her rise – halfway up she descended, sucking the air from their lungs.

The motions intensified so slowly that time lost its meaning; one minute she was rocking on Dan’s pelvis, the next his hands were tight upon her behind, holding her still, driving strongly up into her sex. Holly’s cries were involuntary as she tried to follow the motion, sliding the hand between her legs, pressing down and turning the vibrator on.

Dan felt it immediately and paused, eyes closing and his chest heaving. “This is gonna be over way too soon and you deserve so much more than…” She just squirmed on his cock, angling him a little higher, and swirled her hips to test it. His head bowed against her shoulder. “Oh my God, Holly.”

His thrusting escalated in force and she held onto the sides of the rocker for dear life with her free hand. The insistent vibration of the toy between her legs made her draw tighter around him. She felt him swell against her sensitive, delicate tissues and shivered.

“Dan!” she called out, desperate, suddenly a little frightened.

“I know,” he said, “I know, it’s okay.” Typical him; comforting to the last. Holly had no more coherent thoughts to give; she pulsed and radiated pleasure, squeezing, throbbing. She wasn’t at all prepared for it when Dan pulled her close and buried his face in her hair, moaning as he bucked through her orgasm, prolonging her pleasure, hips giving a few last hard thrusts before he cried out and throbbed against her, letting her collapse in his arms, the vibrator still buzzing between their stomachs where her hand had ungracefully flopped post-orgasm.

After a long time he took her hand and turned the vibrator off, then kissed her fingertips. Holly opened her eyes and sat back on Dan’s thighs. His eyes were shiny, the corners of his mouth drawing up a bit.

“Thank you for riding me,” he said, somewhere between a laugh and a sniffle in his voice.

“’Course. You’re my favorite steed.” She cupped his cheek; his eyes were still shiny, which meant he was having a lot of feelings and didn’t know quite how to express them. “What’s wrong?”

He shook his head. “Sometimes I look at you and I remember that we got here because of some very weird luck. I’m just grateful. I love you so much. I never never want this to stop. I want this life forever and that’s something I never, ever thought I’d say.”

She hugged him gently, sighing against his cheek. “I love you too. So much,” she admitted softly. 

Letting his hand linger against the small of her back, Holly drifted through the peace of the moment. They would have to get up, rinse off and behave like grown-ups with a child and real-world responsibilities soon.

She squeezed him tight and felt him kiss the top of her head. But, she decided, not yet.


End file.
